It is often desirable to have an underground plumbing system to supply water to one or more outdoor locations for irrigation or other purposes. In geographic areas where temperatures remain below freezing for extended periods of time in the winter, an underground plumbing system must be either drained of water at the onset of winter weather or buried below the frost line, the depth below the surface to which the earth is expected to freeze. Even if nearly all of the plumbing system is buried below the frost line, the points at which the system delivers water to the surface, such as faucets or sprinklers, must be drained to prevent the water in these components from freezing and damaging the pipes or fittings.
Conventional frostproof hydrants include a standpipe extending above the ground surface having a valve located below the frost line, and a valve operator at the upper end of the standpipe controls the position of the valve. The problem with such conventional frostproof hydrants is that a rather unsightly standpipe is always visible, and with present frostproof hydrants no system exists wherein the standpipe may be removed from view and yet the frostproof characteristics maintained, and yet the standpipe may be easily reconnected to the water system, even during freezing conditions.